The Second Generation, Fully
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: this is a little one-shot. Reid is 33, no kids, from what he knows of. All his 'brothers' have teen boys, making him feel like like the crappy guy, ending yet another line in the Covenant. But soon an old 'friend' of Reid's comes back to town.
1. Chapter 1

"Vlad! Come on or we'll miss the flight." I yelled down the hall. I'm Gina, I'm 34. I have a son that is 16. His name is Vladimir, but he goes by Vlad at school. A couple months before I finished high school, I got pregnant, but never told Vlad's dad, and came down here, to Montgomery, Alabama, for college, but then had to take online courses once I figured out I was pregnant.

We are moving back to my old town, so Vlad can get a good high school experience, and he wants to get into a good college, like I did at his age and a few years before. And, I haven't told him yet, but also to see if his father is still in town.

In Ipswich, the Sons were happy, with their wives and kids. Well except Reid. He was still, at 34, single, and no kids. "Hay Uncle Reid, wanna go play ball with us?" Reid turned, and looked at Anthony Simms, Jared Parry, and Nathan Danvers, all 15, and his best friends of his whole life.

"Nah thanks Tony, maybe tomorrow though." Reid stood from the barstool in the Simms kitchen, walked out of the house, got in his 2011 Mustang, and drove around Ipswich. He saw, the house that was closest to him, had a large Uhaul in the driveway.

He stopped, got out, and went to see if they needed help. He saw a familiar woman walk out of the house. He just couldn't remember where he had seen her before. "Hi, uum, I live next door, and I was wondering if you needed some help?" He asked her, causing her to jump, seeing Reid in front of her.

"Ya that'd be great. Wait, Reid? Is that you?" Reid finally recognized the woman, it was Gina Evans, from his high school years. "Gina, wow. I thought you moved?" He asked.

"I did, but I came back with." Gina was cut off by a boy that looked like Reid when he was a teenager walk out of the house, in loose jeans, and a black t-shirt with a gray hoodie. "Mom, I'm inside. Making sure they don't break anything." He said.

"Okay, come here Vlad." The boy, Vlad, walked up closer to Reid. "Reid, this is my son Vladimir.." "Mom!" The boy said, embarrassed." "Sorry, Vlad, he's 16, and he'll be going to Spenser like us." Gina said, smiling.

"Cool. The guys kids will be there, maybe they'll be friends." Reid said.

The next day, the three Sons, and Vlad, woke up, dressed in the Spenser uniform, ate breakfast, and left. Vlad driving, and the three Sons, in a car with Tyler.

Once the first class started, Vlad walked in, and handed the teacher his slip, since he was new. "Class this is our new student, make him feel welcome." Vlad found a seat next to a guy with dark hair and eyes, and a medium skin tone.

"Hay, I'm Vlad." He said after he sat down. "I'm Nate. So where you from?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Alabama." Vlad said, grinning, oddly like Uncle Reid, Nate thought. "Wow, big move. Well I hope you get used to this place okay." Nate said before turning towards the lecture.

At lunch, Nate mentioned Vlad to Jared and Tony. "Ya, it's creepy." Tony said. "Okay, I've gotta show dad this." Jared pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture of Vlad, putting his phone away quickly before anyone saw.

"What was he like in class?" Nate asked, acting just like Caleb did at their age. "Well, he jokes around, but he gets really serious about class. But he stills makes a joke in class." Jared answered.

Once the three Sons got home, Jared told Pogue, Kate, and the other adults that him and the new generation of sons had to talk with them.

"Did something happen at school?" Sarah asked. "No, mom. There was a new kid. In quite a few of our classes, even swimming. But the strange thing is, show 'em Jare, that he looks like Uncle Reid. Almost to the t." Nate said to the adults, who were examining the picture of Vlad's right side, sitting alone at a lunch table.

"Let me see that." Reid grabbed the phone. "I saw this kid last night. That girl Gina from high school moved into the house next to mine. That's her kid." Reid handed the phone back to Jared.

"Reid, he looks like you. Everything to the…." Caleb stopped. The four older Sons, and the three youngest grew stiff for a minute. "What? Is it someone Using again?" Kate asked. "Ya, it's been happening even before the boys turned 13." Reid said.

Tyler realized something, and looked at Reid. "Dude, is he.." "WHAT? No way Ty. Not a chance." Reid yelled at the youngest of the older generation.

"Tony, how old is he?" Pogue asked. "16, but not even by a year." He answered. "Reid, didn't you and Gina, ya know, before graduation?" Pogue asked. "SHIT!" Reid yelled louder than last time.

"I'm going over there to talk to Gina." Reid said walking to the door. "We're coming too. We don't need you freaking out on either one of them." Tyler said as he, Caleb, Pogue, and the three kids stood, following the blond.

Gina heard rapid knocks on the front door. She opened it, and saw the four Sons of Ipswich, and what looked like three of their sons as well. "Shit." She muttered, closing the door after telling them one minute.

"Vlad." After a minute he walked into the foyer. "Listen to me, whatever you do. Don't use you powers. Understand, under no circumstances." He nodded, before Gina opened the door back.

"We need to talk Gina. Now." Reid said. She let them all in, leading them to the living room.

"Gina we need to talk about what happened before graduation." Reid said, sitting on the couch next to Tyler. "Why? It happened, we graduated, I left. Why talk about it." She said standing next to Vlad, both with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Gina. Come on. Look at him!" Reid pointed at Vlad. "What is up with this? You people pretty much barged into our house, and start saying I've done, or am a part of something. This is fucked up. Mom, why come back here? You've told me about all the shit you put up with here and back home. Why move back here?" Vlad was getting pissed.

"Vlad, calm down. Reid, you outside. Vlad upstairs, everybody else stays where they are." Gina said before walking out the front door.

"Okay, Reid. Calmly, what are you trying to ask me?" Gina asked once they were both on the front porch. "Is he my son?" Reid asked calmed down. "In honest truth Reid. Yes. I didn't know until after I left, and I, just couldn't get up the courage to tell you. And then I figured you had found someone else, and moved on. But I can see not." Gina said.

"Gina. Listen. You could have told me, I wouldn't have liked it, but I'm sure I would have learned to deal with it. And I haven't moved on. Because I've been waiting for you to come back. After you left, I knew you were the one for me, but I was too late to stop you." Reid said, sadly, looking Gina in the eyes.

"Reid, I…" Gina was cut off by Reid kissing her. He pulled away, breathless. "I've missed that. So much." He said, hugging Gina to his chest.

"I should talk to Vlad before he gets too mad." Gina walked back in the house, followed by Reid. He went into the living room, and Gina, upstairs.

After about ten minutes, their was a crash, and Vlad came stomping down the stairs, and out the door. "Damn it." Gina muttered as she followed him.

"Vlad? Vlad? Vladimir! I swear to god Vladimir Joseph is you don't get your ass back in this house. I will ground you so bad you will be six feet under." Gina yelled, as Vlad walked down the street. He didn't stop, and just kept walking.

"I've got 'im." Reid ran after Vlad.

"Hay? Hay, wait up." Reid yelled as he caught up to Vlad. "What the hell do you want?" He said, pissed off. "To talk. Why do you refuse to except the facts?" Reid asked.

"Why do you suddenly get to come and play dad? Should you have been there a lot sooner, say 17 years sooner." Vlad was majorly pissed off.

"You're right kid. But your mom, she didn't tell me, because in high school. I would go from girl to girl, every week, or less. And I'm guessing I made her feel that way afterwards."

Vlad stopped. "Listen, you don't have to immediately take me with open arms saying 'Hay dad, sorry you weren't here before. But lets pick up as if we've always known each other.' I don't expect that. But I do want you to try and make some sense of this, and try and do what's best for you and your mom."

"I get that. I'm just completely confused about everything." "Like what?" Reid asked. "This." Vlad's eyes flamed then changed to pure black, then back to the original blue color.

"Come on. I'll tell ya." Reid held out his hand. Vlad took it, and Reid' Used to take them to the Colony House basement.

"Woah, nice place." Vlad looked around in aw. Reid pulled out the Book of Damnation, and for a few hours, talked with Vlad about his powers, and how and why he got them.

By 10 pm. Vlad was happy to know he wasn't alone. That the three guys he had met today, were just like he was.

Reid teleported them both back to the house, and walked in the house. "Oh my god. Vlad. I was worried." Gina ran to her son, hugging him. "Sorry mom, We were talking about my powers." Vlad said.

"It's fine Gina. I'll come by while they're at school and explain it to you." Reid said, seeing her look of shock when he said powers. "Boys, meet the last of the group." Reid looked at the other three teens in the house.

"So you've got the Power. Awesome. We've been wondering if we'd get a Garwin in the new generation or not." Nate said, throwing an arm over Vlad's shoulders. "Garwin? Oh right." Vlad said remembering what Reid explained to him earlier.

"Alright come on Jared, you're moms probably worried where we are." Pogue said, heading to the door.

"Aah, come on dad. Can we stay here? We were planning on talkin' about our Powers with Vlad." Jared said. "It's fine with me guys. I don't care." "What size uniform do you have?" Nate asked Vlad.

Vlad said his size, which was the same as the other teens. "See dad, we can borrow one of Vlad's uniform, if he doesn't mind." Jared said again.

"Alright. Get your backpack though." Pogue said. Jared Used, and his backpack appeared over his shoulder. Followed by the other two.

"Okay. Boys. Upstairs, and try and keep it down just a little. No powers tonight." Gina said before letting the men out of the house. The boys headed up the stairs. "See ya, Dad." Vlad said, catching Reid's attention.

"Night son." Reid said, grinning as he walked out the door. Gina pushed them up the stairs a minute later.

"Come on mom! Chill out." Vlad said, embarrassed by his mother. "No lip Vladimir. I do have pictures. Awfully cute ones too." Gina said, crossing her arms, and grinning like a maniac.

"We'll be in bed by 11. Keeping it down, no powers, got it. Night mom!" Vlad said as he pushed his new friends into his bedroom, slamming the door. Aah I could get used to this very fast!

**Hope you liked it readers! Review for me and check out my story-The Other Covenant, no sequel until I get three more reviews!**


	2. AN

All Stories Author's Note

Hay readers, thank you so much for all the reviews since the new year, and the alerts on my recently new stories. I'm sitting at home, all summer, and I have sadly lost my muse to write completely, I'm bored with the stories I come up with and what I've written and try to work on, I find very dull and not good at all, just filler chapters is what I can come up with. So for now, any current stories, updates, sequels, or new stories I've been trying to write and post, are at a stop for now.

When I get my muse back, I will add on, or start, or finish whatever needs to be done and post it when I get to it. But for now, there will be no updates from me, possibly for a while. Because once I get my muse back, it will probably be during the school year and I'm gonna be REALLY busy with all AP classes and extra curriculars and possibly a sport or two, so by then, it will still be on a hold or a stalled update. But I promise once I find a muse, and get the time to write, and eventually update, it will happen, when I'm not busy with homework or projects that is! Haha! Anyways, keep doing what your doing with my stories, if you've read them all, or the ones on the subject that you like, just keep a watch for the next several months, because I have a feeling it's going to be around that time frame.

Thanks for everything you do guys!

-Loverofgoodstories27


	3. AN 2

**For those of you still paying attention to these little ANs I post, if you haven't check lately, I have a new story!**

**I'm actually making really good head way, I'm about to start on chapter 9 once this is posted. So check out my new story (actually kinda old been up for like 2-3 weeks with no reviews), Freak! I'm probably gonna change the story title cause it's kinda gone off course how I planned it with this title, but either way, read and review PLEASE!**

**I'm desperate with this story!**

**- Loverofgoodstories27**


End file.
